


Ofuscación total

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [93]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Blood, Breakfast, Cheating, Emotional Infidelity, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Menstruation, Miscarriage, Shopping, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 85.0] Todo está dispuesto ante ella, pero Georgie prefiere cerrar los ojos. Y sufrir.





	Ofuscación total

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, tener una parte 0 (cero) antes de la parte 85 es raro, pero es que esta serie esta narrada desde la perspectiva de Gustav, y como esto ocurre antes de lo que lo incluirá, acabé decidiendo numerar así. Espero no sea muy confuso.

**Ofuscación total**

 

Aquel no fue un lunes que se presagiara terrible, ni tampoco Georgie experimentó alguna premonición que la pusiera en alerta por lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero en cualquier caso fue un lunes que marcó un hito en su vida que la dividió en un antes y un después específico del que jamás podría olvidarse.

En lugar de señales de alarma que profetizaran la calamidad a la que estaba por enfrentarse, Georgie despertó a la hora habitual, con un brazo de Henning rodeando su cintura, y ganas de una visita matutina al sanitario para liberar el peso de su vejiga. Según el reloj despertador, todavía le quedaban unos minutos de paz antes de iniciar su día, pero Georgie no se demoró en deslizarse fuera del agarre de Henning y dirigirse al baño.

Para cuando su novio despertó, Georgie ya se estaba lavando los dientes y con la mano libre extraía de los gabinetes de la izquierda (su lado, el que Henning insistía en que sirviera para su almacenamiento desde que se había mudado con él) sus enseres de cuidado y belleza, que incluían la loción y la crema que se aplicaba en el rostro, así como rímel, labial y una tenue sombra de ojos que se aplicaba. Habría deseado también incluir alguna de las bases con la que Natalie maquillaba a Bill cuando éste todavía era dentro de la banda quien más cosméticos utilizaba y que servían tanto para ocultar imperfecciones como señales de cansancio, pero Georgie no contaba con nada de eso, y nunca como entonces lo lamentó.

Mientras se lavaba el rostro, no pudo pasar por alto las profundas ojeras que le circundaban los ojos y que le hacían tener un aspecto terrible, casi cadavérico. Georgie se lo atribuyó a que ese era su segundo día de periodo, y que tras un mes de ausencia donde ella se había preocupado por su falta, el sufrir de unos cólicos dolorosos la habían mantenido toda la noche en un estado de malestar y duermevela que perjudicó su descanso.

—Buenos días —apareció Henning reflejado en el espejo, y Georgie le correspondió el saludo apenas escupió la pasta de dientes en el lavamanos y se enjuagó la espuma.

Henning no se demoró en desnudarse y entrar como si nada a la regadera. Georgie se estremeció por él cuando el agua helada le cayó en el cuerpo, pero Henning así lo prefería fuera invierno o verano, iniciando su ducha con agua helada y después pasando a caliente hasta que el baño quedara cubierto por el vapor.

—Deberías meterte conmigo —dijo Henning a través de la mampara cristalina. Georgie se giró en su dirección, e impávida lo observó desnudo enjabonarse—. El agua está deliciosa.

—No puedo. Tengo el periodo, a menos que te apetezca sentirte en una escena de Psicosis…

Tal como esperaba de él, su novio dio marcha atrás en su proposición, pues a diferencia de Gustav que entendía que la menstruación era algo natural y sin mayor significado que el dosificarla con parches calientes y abundante chocolate, Henning tenía una repulsión natural al respecto, resabio de haber crecido como hijo único y varón con su padre, y por lo tanto, no haberse habituado a la cotidianidad de una mujer con todos sus elementos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Con un suspiro de alivio por librarse de algunas de sus ocupaciones como novia (concretamente del sexo con penetración, aunque sospechaba que más tarde Henning le pediría una mamada para relajarse luego de un largo día en la oficina), Georgie acabó de alistarse antes de que Henning saliera de la ducha, y no perdió tiempo en volver al dormitorio y elegir ropa para ese día.

A pesar de estar en mayo, el clima continuaba helado en Hamburg, así que Georgie se decantó por jeans, calcetas largas con botas, y una blusa de cuello de tortuga abajo del abrigo que planeaba ponerse y que ya tenía colgado en el perchero de la entrada. Estaba ella poniéndose el reloj de pulso cuando Henning apareció con una toalla envuelta a la cintura y usando otra para secarse el cabello.

—¿Vas a ir a la tintorería? Porque necesito que lleves mi traje azul marino y que le pidas al empleado que no olvide vaciar los bolsillos. La última vez encontré ahí una servilleta hecha trizas y la bolsa repleta de pelusa. Era asqueroso.

Georgie se guardó de mencionarle que bien podría él cerciorarse de no dejar nada dentro de sus bolsillos cuando se desnudara, pero por menciones anteriores sabía que era inútil, puesto que Henning había crecido con la corporativa cuchara de plata en la boca, y en su opinión era trabajo de los empleados a los que pagaba y no suyo cerciorarse de detalles insignificantes como ése.

—También iré al supermercado. ¿Hay algo de ahí que quieras? —Preguntó Georgie, atenta al mohín que Henning había puesto.

También, otro punto sensible, ya que antes de que Georgie se mudara Henning encargaba a su ama de llaves y a su cocinera aquellas labores. Por órdenes de éste era que ambas mujeres hacían la compra, preparaban sus alimentos y limpiaban su hogar siguiendo órdenes precisas de cómo y cuándo quería que se llevaran a cabo aquellas labores, y la inclusión de Georgie en su rutina había venido a trastocarlo cuando la bajista se mostró firme en contribuir no sólo pagando algunas de las facturas (a regañadientes de Henning, que mantenía que él debía ser el único proveedor de su hogar), sino también cocinando algunos días a la semana y para ello surtiendo el refrigerador y la alacena por su cuenta con ingredientes que seguido eran novedad bajo su techo.

Daba igual que las pastas de Georgie se ganaran el elogio de Henning cuando éste las comía, porque seguía viendo con malos ojos que la bajista se empeñara en lavar sus trastes sucios, o peor, que le regañara por no limpiar detrás de sí.

Y en efecto, Georgie no se demoró en reñirle cuando Henning dejó ambas toallas en el piso mientras procedía a cambiarse con el traje de tres piezas que vestiría ese día.

—Cariño… —Georgie exhaló entre dientes—. Las toallas…

—Frau Penz vendrá más tarde, es su trabajo —le recordó él sin perder el ritmo mientras se subía los pantalones sastre hechos a la medida en una sastrería y se los ajustaba a la altura de la cintura.

—¿Y por eso debemos vivir con las toallas en el piso hasta que María vuelva? Porque no suena nada práctico.

Henning frunció. —Sabes que no debes llamar a la servidumbre por su nombre de pila. Eso crea confianza innecesaria entre ambas partes. Después, lo próximo que sabremos es que se volverá perezosa y tendremos que sustituirla con alguien más.

Georgie puso los ojos en blanco, puesto que sin Henning de por medio, tanto la señora de la limpieza como la cocinera la trataban de nombre y ella hacía lo mismo.

—Detesto que digas ‘la servidumbre’. No estamos en ninguna novela de Tolstoi como para las trates con tanta indiferencia.

—Nunca he leído a Tolstoi, así que no empieces.

—Y se nota… —Masculló Georgie por lo bajo.

Saliendo de la habitación antes de que cualquiera de los dos decidiera empezar una pelea a la temprana hora de las siete de la mañana, Georgie se detuvo en su camino a la cocina para acariciar a Maxi, quien ya estaba despierto y aguardaba paciente frente a su traste de la comida.

Sirviéndole un poco de croqueta seca a su mascota fue como la sorprendió Henning, y no se demoró ni un segundo en mencionar que ‘esa rata peluda’ (como se refería a Maxi en lugar de utilizar su nombre) tenía sobrepeso y debería reducirle la ración.

—Está bien tal cual lo ves. El veterinario me lo dijo la semana pasada cuando lo llevé a sus vacunas anuales.

Henning gruñó, pero por lo demás calló mientras se servía café recién colado y revisaba en su iPhone los correos recibidos durante la noche.

En el ínterin, Georgie preparó desayuno para ambos, que consistía en huevos y duros (“Seis minutos y medio”, según las instrucciones de Henning, que por un segundo de más o de menos era capaz de rechazarlos con expresión de asco), fruta picada, y un batido de proteínas que su novio ingería por costumbre más que por verdadero gusto, pues el sabor era asqueroso y olía incluso peor cuando a Georgie le tocaba prepararlo.

Cubriéndose la nariz, Georgie se apresuró a enjuagar el vaso de la licuadora, y para entonces ya estaba Henning sentado a la mesa e hincándole el diente a su plato.

Georgie hizo lo mismo sentándose frente a él, y ambos desayunaron sin pronunciar palabra alguna salvo el ocasional “pásame la sal” o “más café, por favor”.

Para ser alguien que había crecido entre el bullicio y las risas de carretera, Georgie se había ido habituando a la quietud de sus mañanas con Henning, quien se centraba en su trabajo apenas despertar, y no volvía en sí ni aun fuera de las horas de oficina. Razón suficiente para que más de una de sus exnovias hubiera terminado con él por la falta de atención, pero no Georgie, que había aprendido a tolerar su obsesión por el trabajo tanto como él la suya por no ceñirse a sus designios.

Dos hijos únicos en una relación no era buena idea, de eso se habían percatado apenas conocerse, pues la voluntad de ambos era grande, y su deseo por salirse con la suya igual, pero de algún modo se las habían arreglado para ceder y turnarse en ser quien llevara la carta perdedora del juego, lo que a la vuelta de los casi dos años que tenían de conocerse les había funcionado para entablar una relación madura y sin pisarle (demasiado) los dedos del pie al otro.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Henning entre pausas a su café y a su teléfono.

—Cólicos —murmuró Georgie, que para esa mañana había prescindido de la cafeína y se había decantado por  un té de manzanilla—. Anoche casi no me dejaron dormir.

—Oh. Qué mal.

—Mmm.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—No, pero gracias por preguntar.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, fue que se recordó Georgie por qué a pesar de las innumerables fallas (tanto propias como ajenas) era que permanecía con Henning.

Georgie tenía sus sospechas de que a ojos de terceros, ella y Henning eran una pareja destinada al fracaso. Él era tanto de esto y ella tan poco de eso mismo, que parecían querer demostrar la ley de “los opuestos se atraen”, que como bien habían llegado a corroborar, era una soberana falacia, y quienquiera que la hubiera enunciado estaba ebrio, trastornado, y con un pie en la tumba, porque sólo así se explicaban semejante barrabasada.

No que Georgie creyera que sólo aquellos pares que compartieran gustos, aficiones y manera de pensar tuvieran las de ganar en una relación amorosa, porque el caso es que la simple perspectiva de encontrar un clon de su persona le apetecía tedioso, sino que más bien sospechaba que la buena convivencia se daba por medio del respeto mutuo en las diferencias, y salpicado de puntos en común que sirvieran de referencia… En pocas palabras, lo que había tenido con Gustav, y que carecía con Henning.

A Gustav la había unido no sólo el amor que se profesaban mutuamente y la banda, sino también una profunda y arraigada amistad de años, su pasión por la música, el compartir su gusto por el séptimo arte (más allá de que sus géneros favoritos difirieran), su predilección por los animales (en especial los perros), y otras tantas cosas incontables e inclasificables que les habían provisto de un terreno en común, pero también de la libertad de ser personas con intereses y visiones diferentes pero siempre complementarias.

Con Henning en cambio… Mucho de lo que los unía también los separaba, pues ahí donde los dos sentían una pasión por su trabajo, tenían de contrapeso el no ser capaces de comprender al otro. Más por parte de Henning que de Georgie, pues ahí donde la bajista consideraba aburrido y nada más el trabajo que éste hacía en una empresa de calibre internacional, él no perdía oportunidad en afirmar que el negocio de la música era inestable, y que más le valía a Georgie buscarse algo mejor que hacer para cuando la banda se fuera a pique y se quedara en la ruina. De poco le había servido a Georgie asegurarle que sus finanzas estaban en muy buenas manos y que ella ya había multiplicado por tres el dinero arduamente ganado durante aquellos años de gira y subirse a los escenarios, porque era como si para Henning aquellos billetes fueran de Monopolio y tuvieran por lo tanto menos valor que los suyos.

Y aquel no era más que uno de tantos problemas a los que su noviazgo se enfrentaba día a día, pero… También había entendimiento y respeto mutuo, así como cariño, y camaradería, por no hablar de la mutua disposición para salir juntos adelante como un frente unido, y era a aquello a lo que más se aferraba Georgie cuando se sentía flaquear y lista para lanzar todo por la borda y volver a Magdeburg ella sola de una vez por todas.

A la larga, había aprendido a amar a Henning, a apreciarlo por sus virtudes más allá de sus defectos, porque como había intentado explicárselo a Gustav en un par de ocasiones (a pesar de las reticencias de éste en comprenderlo), Henning le proveía de todo aquello que ella necesitaba, y que el mismo Gustav no era capaz de prodigarle por causas externas a las suyas.

Con Henning había aprendido Georgie a disfrutar de una relación adulta que no requería de ocultarse por el simple hecho de ser del interés público. Su vida en común era como la de cualquier otra pareja de su edad, y Georgie atesoraba cada segundo que pasaban juntos sin que de por medio le atenazara el temor de estar haciendo lo incorrecto para quienes de ella dependían y que por consecuencia se verían afectados. Sin cámaras, reflectores, o micrófonos al acecho, Georgie se había adormecido en la compañía de Henning, bajando la guardia y disfrutando de los placeres sencillos que una relación le podía ofrecer: Tomarse de la mano y besarse en público, salidas románticas a cenar y bailar en donde su presencia pasaba desapercibida, amistades en común para las cuales su noviazgo no era motivo de especulación, e incluso considerar al otro como familia…

—Deberías de quedarte en cama y descansar —dijo Henning tras una larga pausa en la que Georgie había acabado por abstraerse en sus propios pensamientos—. La tintorería y las compras pueden esperar.

—Ya, pero mañana tengo que partir desde temprano, y no sería hasta el jueves que podría ir. No tiene caso aplazar y dejarlo para lo último —le respondió Georgie, que en contra de sus afirmaciones, cada vez sentía peor los pinchazos en el vientre bajo.

—Pues podrías permanecer aquí en Hamburg este martes y miércoles, para variar… —Gruñó Henning, y Georgie no se demoró ni medio segundo en ponerse a la defensiva—. Tu terapeuta no va a reñirte por faltar a una sesión, y en cuanto a Gustav… —Una pausa y un bufido—. Seguro que podrá ver un episodio de DSDS sin ti. No es como si se fuera a morir si no es el caso.

—Ya. Pero es el último episodio —enfatizó Georgie, empujando su plato a medio comer al centro de la mesa—, y además teníamos planeado trabajar en un par de canciones del disco.

Fue el turno de Henning en mostrarse desdeñoso, pues para él lo que Georgie hacía no podía ser difícil, y no alcanzaba a comprender el trabajo subyacente en cada track que grababan.

—Tú sabrás, pero sin ánimo de ofenderte, te ves terrible hoy. Yo en tu lugar no saldría del departamento.

Georgie torció la boca. —Gracias. Qué amable.

—Lo digo en serio. Tienes cara de que te arrolló un tren, y apenas si has comido.

—Eso no es c-… —Se paró Georgie a media palabra, puesto que al revisar el contenido de su plato descubrió que no había dejado la mitad de su contenido, sino que la mayor parte estaba picoteada y nada más. A lo sumo, se habría comido dos bocados.

—Hazme caso y descansa. Te sentará bien. Este último mes has trabajado como loca, y hasta tú mereces tomarte las cosas con calma y reposar —insistió Henning con verdadera preocupación por su estado de salud, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Georgie ya se había tomado como afrenta el que le sugiriera recostarse de vuelta como una enferma para así subyugarla a no viajar al día siguiente a Magdeburg, y por terquedad, antes que racionalidad, fue que alzó orgullosa la barbilla y se negó a seguir sus órdenes.

—Estoy de maravilla. Créeme. Esto no es nada.

—¿Segura? —Le retó Henning a contradecirse y admitir su derrota, pero Georgie se mantuvo firme.

—Al ciento por ciento. Confía en mí.

Pero por desgracia, igual que en otros aspectos de su relación, en realidad Henning no debería haber confiado en ella, y la ironía del asunto fue lo que al cabo de unas horas dio marcha atrás, y en un salto mortal, le hincó feroz a Georgie los colmillos en la yugular.

 

Georgie salió con prisa y diez minutos tarde del departamento, lo cual la puso de un terrible mal humor por culpa del tráfico con el que se topó en la calle. Hamburg, a diferencia de Magdeburg, tenía horas pico agudizadas durante los intervalos de entrada y salida de oficinas y colegios, y las consecuencias se medían en el tiempo que duraría varada en el tránsito y la musicalidad de los bocinazos que se escucharían sin parar.

En condiciones normales aquello la habría irritado sin pasar a más, que después de todo había sido su culpa por alargar una calle más su paseo con Maxi, pero no ese día, no en esas circunstancias que la obligaban a apretar el volante conforme los cólicos se sucedían uno tras otro en su interior y el dolor la hacía apretar los dientes y maldecir el haber nacido mujer y con un útero con claras intenciones asesinas hacia su dueña.

La bajista ya se lo había temido con la ausencia total del periodo anterior, que era algo que le ocurría con frecuencia en estadios de estrés (y Diox sabía que ella estaba hasta el tope de su resistencia con el disco y viajar cada semana varios cientos de kilómetros entre ciudades, haciendo malabares en el proceso entre Gustav y Henning) y que en sí le había pasado casi olvidado cuando una app en su teléfono le recordó que el milagro de la menstruación no la había visitado. Georgie lo desestimó, y al cabo de otras cuatro semanas fue que acudió al sanitario con una sensación húmeda entre las piernas y corroboró que aquel asunto no había pasado a mayores.

O casi. Porque daba la impresión de que los cólicos del mes pasado se le hubieran acumulado para éste, lo mismo que el flujo de sangre, y a menos de veinticuatro horas ya estaba Georgie fastidiada del dolor de huesos que le acompañaba, y de las décimas de fiebre que estaba segura la harían candidata de tomarse el día con calma y volver a la cama… Excepto porque ya era lunes, y su lista de pendientes antes de marcharse al día siguiente en la madrugada a Magdeburg era larga e imposible de aplazar.

—¡Ahhh! —Gimió Georgie, llevándose la mano izquierda al vientre bajo mientras que con la derecha mantenía el volante en posición recta. El tránsito continuaba igual de atascado, y su paciencia se agotaba a raudales y no en cuentagotas.

De algún modo y como si presintiera una llamada de auxilio por su parte, Gustav eligió aquel momento para escribirle un mensaje vía whatsapp, y Georgie le contestó con una sonrisa tensa y deseos de que su “estoy bien, ¿y tú?” fuera sincero.

Delante de ella un audi se metió en su carril sin aviso, y Georgie metió el freno a fondo y soltó una palabrota capaz de espantar a cualquiera.

—¡Joder! —Golpeó el asiento de al lado, y su exabrupto la hizo sentirse consciente de sí misma cuando la conductora de al lado le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad.

Gustav no tardó en responderle. Para él su mañana era un completo contraste a la suya, porque por lo que le contaba, acababa de terminar con una vigorizante rutina de pesas y estaba considerando invitar a Franziska a almorzar más tarde en lugar de su habitual sesión de batería doble de los lunes. Pese que al dolor en su espalda baja empeoraba con cada respiración, Georgie aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para pedirle que la saludara de su parte, y sonrió para sí cuando Gustav le recordó que eso estaba de más, porque sin fallar ni una vez, Franziska siempre le preguntaba por ella.

Un agradable y reconfortante contraste en comparación a la vida familiar que obtenía por parte de Henning, que como hijo único por tecnicidades (tenía dos medios hermanos varones mayores que él y a los que nunca de los nunca frecuentaba) no tenía mayor contacto que con su madre, padre, y un tío que también estaba dentro de la empresa donde laboraba y a quien trataba con esa misma indiferencia que le prestaría a cualquier otro empleado.

Georgie detestaba eso, no porque creyera que una familia con ese trato no pudiera considerarse como tal, sino porque extrañaba a los Schäfer, que a lo largo de una década la habían hecho sentir como una más de su clan, independientemente de su relación o no relación con Gustav. Para ella, que había crecido con un padre ausente y una madre de la que se distanció apenas entrar a la edad adulta, la falta de hermanos o hermanas le dolía igual que una vieja herida de guerra, a la que podía pasar por alto la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que en ciertas circunstancias se hacía presente y dolía…

Y Georgie se dolía no sólo por la hermana mayor y confidente que había encontrado en Franziska, sino también por Erna y Tobías que la habían acogido como una hija más con los brazos abiertos cuando ella más lo había necesitado, igual que Nana Kaulitz, a quien todavía recordaba con felicidad y tristeza por partes iguales… La lista de Schäfers que ocupaba un sitio en su corazón era abundante y plagada de una variopinta colección de personajes, cada uno de ellos especial a su manera, y aunque Gustav a ratos se avergonzaba de su peculiar comportamiento cuando se reunían durante las fechas decembrinas y de por medio había ingesta de alcohol, para Georgie todo aquello era… simplemente maravilloso.

De ahí que la Navidad anterior se resintiera por la negativa de Henning en aceptar la invitación de Franziska de volver a pasar esas fechas con ellos, y a cambio tuviera que morderse la lengua cada vez que su novio enfatizara lo ilógico de viajar tantos kilómetros para una fiesta con desconocidos. Pero porque para Georgie eran todo menos desconocidos, y al mismo tiempo estaba incapacitada de explicárselo a Henning sin amarrarse una soga al cuello, Georgie había callado y aceptado pasar con él esa Navidad con su grupo de colegas de la oficina, en una más de sus aburridas fiestas que antes del primer brindis se convertían en juntas de trabajo y no había ningún otro tema de conversación más allá de las especulaciones de mercado para el siguiente año y la incesante época de austeridad a la que temían como si se tratara del mismísimo demonio.

Para Georgie, cuya compañía para esas fiestas se resumía en las esposas, y quizá hijos, de los colegas de Henning, era un suplicio asistir y fingir una sonrisa a lo largo de la velada. Y esa Navidad había sido la peor de todas, porque a medianoche y haciendo un brindis con todos aquellos desconocidos, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en Gustav y en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos…

Su querido Gusti, a quien esperaba ver con ansias al día siguiente y por quien en el presente se motivaba a no claudicar bajo el dolor de sus cólicos.

Sonriendo para sí por primera vez en la mañana, Georgie encendió la radio y sintonizó una estación variada en donde por casualidad estaban tocando música que se ajustaba a sus gustos. Ese nuevo artista Cro, si bien no era su favorito ni nada por estilo, más y más había ascendido a la fama, y Georgie se había vuelto fan de un par de sus canciones. Tarareando el estribillo de Easy, fue que Georgie volvió a respirar con tranquilidad y pudo ignorar la fila de tránsito en la que estaba atrapada y que a ratos amenazaba con engullirlos a todos.

Una canción siguió a otra, y pronto Georgie dio vuelta en una intersección y se encontró con un tránsito más fluido que le permitió continuar con sus pendientes del día.

Lo primero fue una parada a la tintorería donde recogió los trajes de Henning y varios vestidos suyos que había usado durante el mes pasada en varias fiestas de su empresa. Luego de improviso tuvo que parar en una farmacia y comprar un paquete de toallas femeninas que no tardó en abrir dentro del baño de la tienda, puesto que su periodo estaba fuera de control, y ya era el tercer cambio que hacía en lo que iba de la mañana. Que además sus cólicos no disminuyeran a pesar de los analgésicos que compró ahí mismo sólo contribuyó a que Georgie llevara a cabo sus pendientes matutinos arrastrando los pies y con pausas para recobrarse del dolor.

Con una terquedad que rayaba en la locura mientras iba de tienda en tienda recolectando lo que en casa les hacía falta, Georgie tachaba de su lista las tareas cumplidas y contaba las restantes para volver a su departamento y recostarse. De preferencia con una bolsa de agua caliente en el estómago, o mejor aún, en la parte baja de la espalda, que era donde más se resentía. Subir los pies en lo alto y beber un té sería lo siguiente, y tal vez si tenía suerte, María tendría tiempo para bajar a la panadería que estaba a dos calles de su edificio y comprarle unos roles de canela.

Paladeando el sabor del glaseado y las pasas, Georgie se motivó a dar lo último de sí mientras recorría los pasillos del supermercado buscando cada producto que Henning había anotado en su lista y que era específico a morir. Como por ejemplo, la pasta de dientes, que él prefería no sólo de una marca en particular, sino también en una presentación de 190 gramos, y si Georgie osaba llevarle de otro tamaño, se negaría a utilizarla a pesar de ser la que le había indicado.

Esas y otras más manías suyas habían sido parte de un aprendizaje de pareja del que Georgie no se habría sentido capaz de cumplir meses atrás cuando se mudó con él al mismo piso, pero resultó que la convivencia obró maravillas en ambos, y ya que Henning aprendió a tolerar también sus peculiaridades sin rechistar y hasta casi con humor. Pronto se percataron los dos de ser personas un tanto difíciles de complacer, pero no tanto como para justificar un rompimiento, así que poco a poco se adaptaron el uno al otro, y la conclusión a la que llegaron fue a respetarse mutuamente en pos de la coexistencia.

Conteniendo un largo suspiro que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios, Georgie pagó sus compras y se dispuso a formarse frente a la caja, agradecida porque antes de ella sólo había un cliente más, pero entonces…

—Señora, ¿se lastimó? Señora… —Halándole la manga del abrigo, un niño que no podía tener más de cuatro años la hizo voltear hacia atrás y toparse con éste y con su madre.

—¿Uh?

—Ha tenido un pequeño accidente femenino —le susurró la mujer—. Tiene una mancha en su pantalón de sangre, ¿sabe? No es tan grande como para llamar la atención, pero sí es visible.

—Oh, mier-… —Conteniéndose para no maldecir en presencia del niño, Georgie les agradeció su aviso y procuró darse prisa para salir cuanto antes de la tienda.

Aquella marcaría su cuarta toalla sanitaria en lo que iba del día y apenas estaban a la hora del almuerzo. Con la cara larga y avergonzada por algo que no le pasaba por lo menos desde que era una adolescente, Georgie se apresuró en dirección a su automóvil y subió las compras al maletero, pero el dolor en su espalda no hizo sino agudizarse cada vez que cargaba una nueva bolsa y la depositaba en el interior de su vehículo.

Bufando por un cierre de porquería para una mañana que no había sido buena por más que ella se había empeñado en mantenerse optimista a pesar de los contratiempos, al sentarse en el asiento del conductor a Georgie le invadió un sentimiento de frustración e impotencia que provocó en ella que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y que una punzada le atravesara la cabeza.

—Sólo eso me faltaría, una jaqueca… —Masculló para sí al salir del estacionamiento, y al menos en una minúscula parte dentro de sí, aliviada porque ya podía volver a casa y no hacer nada más en lo que restaba del día si eso era lo que le apetecía, y vaya que así era…

El tráfico de regreso no fue mejor que el de esa mañana, y conforme pasaban los minutos Georgie se iba enojando más y más contra los otros conductores, contra las señales de tráfico, y los peatones que iban libres, por no hablar del ruido, el frío que le calaba en los huesos y el dolor de extremidades al que apenas estaba reconociendo como parte de sus síntomas.

En una primera instancia, Georgie supuso que además de su periodo estaba incubando algún resfriado maligno que la dejaría en cama por varios días, pero al sorberse la nariz comprobó que estaba seca, y que en realidad sus dolores y malestares se concentraban del ombligo para abajo, pero entonces se rozó la mejilla y descubrió horrorizada que a pesar de sentirse helada hasta los huesos, estaba sudando, y una fila línea de transpiración le cubría el labio superior.

Conteniendo una nueva oleada de llanto, Georgie manejó con excesiva precaución hasta su departamento, y una vez ahí se tomó unos minutos en el estacionamiento subterráneo para reponer fuerzas y obligarse a salir del vehículo. Una vez fuera, examinó su reflejo contra una de las ventanillas traseras, y ahogó otra palabrota cuando comprobó que el tamaño de la mancha había crecido al doble y era imposible de ocultar.

—Faltaría que me topara con algún vecino —gruñó mientras cargaba las bolsas de compra y se encaminaba al elevador.

Para su suerte, no se cruzó con nadie durante su penoso trayecto, y una vez dentro del departamento liberó un largo suspiro que venía desde el fondo de su alma.

—Buenas tardes, señora Georgie —se acercó María a darle la bienvenida, y Georgie le correspondió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola, María… ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

Juntas se repartieron el peso de las bolsas, y con Georgie por delante fue que María considero apropiado señalarle la gran mancha que decoraba gran parte de sus jeans.

—Señora Georgie, tiene una-…

—Lo sé —dijo Georgie con voz cansada—. ¿Puedes encargarte del resto? —Preguntó señalando los trajes de Henning que había que colgar en su armario, además del resto de las compras que debían acomodarse en las alacenas—. Necesito ducharme.

—Por supuesto. ¿Gusta que le prepare un té?

—Por favor —sonrió Georgie de vuelta, cansada pero al menos más sincera que antes.

Soportando una serie de cólicos que por poco la redujeron a un ovillo en el suelo, Georgie se despojó de su ropa y entró a la ducha. Al instante que el agua tocó su cuerpo se sintió mejor, aunque la sensación no tardó en desvanecerse, y al final quedó ella con los ojos cerrados y una pesadez tal que por un segundo temió haberse quedado dormida.

Cogiendo la barra de jabón, Georgie procedió a enjabonarse con lentitud, mientras mantenía la vista fija en el agujero del drenaje y en el largo e ininterrumpido hilo de sangre que no cesaba de convertir al contacto el agua en un líquido rosa.

“Menos mal que no tomé un baño en la tina”, pensó Georgie con ofuscación, tocándose entre las piernas y encontrando ahí más humedad de la que esperaba. Indecisa entre lavarse el cabello o simplemente aplazarlo para después, de pronto tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared más cercana cuando un vahído le hizo perder el equilibrio momentáneamente.

—María… —Llamó Georgie con tintes de terror en su voz a la señora de la limpieza, y fue entonces cuando las piernas le cedieron bajo su peso y se vino abajo.

Después, sólo le acompañó la oscuridad.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
